KLUB
by reggaeshiko-tama
Summary: Typical club? No. This clubs has patrons aged 12 and under. KND and adults a like want to shut it down. But can they and at what price. What of the lives of those involved in this club? Check out the link on my profile for more on this story.
1. Chapter 1

KLUB

K- Kids

L- Living Out

U- Unchild like

B- Behaviour

Chapter 1- Welcome

"Welcome," a female blonde eleven year old said, "to the KLUB!" she announced loudly and kids no older than twelve cheered.

Dancing started immediately and kids as young as six and seven were seen gyrating in outfits many teens aren't even allowed to wear.

Not that they (the six and seven year olds) were actually allowed to wear it, but who cared? This was KLUB one of the most notorious underground kid nightclubs in the world. Kids, Teens and Adult organizations a like have been trying to bring down illegal clubs like this for years but KLUB was not only amongst the few that succeeded to remain open but also one of the oldest surviving Clubs and the oldest one in America that was still functioning. The oldest ones were ten others between the ages of sixty-five to two hundred and twenty-five years old. But only four of these were as well furbished and highly classed as KLUB, and only one was better. That one's deep in Central Europe, called SLIDE, and it's nearly two hundred and twenty-six years old. But that one's pointless right now.

Stripers and dancers were making their nightly living on poles, tables, the dance floor with patrons or giving personal lap dances to males or females younger or older than them. A six year old could very well be giving a sensual lap dance.

Screaming five, six and seven year old girl girls could be seen by one of the miniature stages flashing money to an eleven year old stripper.

Meanwhile at one section where tables were blocked by a one-way mirror screen, rich children or those with some form of prestige or power sat and chuckled as they watched other children dancing on the outside. The one's on the inside of the screen could see anything outside it but those outside couldn't see within it. It was enjoyable for those who could afford it or just had the power to get a screened table. They could spy on others from the comfort of their tables. Sometimes they'd see a particular girl or boy that they liked and notify a guarding bouncer to call she or he over to them. The patrons chosen almost never refused.

Yes they were lots of things and people at KLUB. But like most clubs it had something else floating around. Drugs. These were mainly chemically enhanced and changed to suit children better by the club's fifteenth year of being open. So these 'children' drugs have been around for a while. Coin was the name for the younger age version of cocaine and other nicknames for them. There were also fume drugs for the most part were safer and less deadly addictive as drugs like Coin (Children heavily hooked on Coin later went onto taking Cocaine to get a greater high). But they could affect and deaden a person's perception and thinking similar to alcohol (but worse). Depending on the child's external and internal make up, taking a fume pipe (which usually had up to seventy puffs for the strong regular stuff and up to fifty for the extra strong stuff) could leave you 'muddled' for a few hours or up to a few or several days. Usually fumers (those who smoke fume pipes) had friends who didn't smoke and knew about it. So when they became muddled the friend could help watch over them until the fumer became 'right' again. Also the friend helped to keep parents, teens and adults from finding out. But forty percent of fumers had parents who took hard illegal drugs, so for some fumer's friends the job wasn't that hard.

Yes the KLUB was the place where children who felt like partying like adults could party. Too bad organizations adult and younger were trying to shut clubs like this down. Forever.

Chapter 1

Reggae: Please tell me what you thought of this story in your reviews. Flames are welcome. I'll use them to heat up my Ramen.

Note: This story was removed because admin says it's too graphic to be just rated M. I've removed the most graphic parts of the story. I have posted the original story elsewhere and the link is in my profile. Thank you for your understanding. I've decided to make it a one-shot here. The link in my profile has it as a serial up to chapter 2 and will be updated further. The site I've posted it on has both R and NC-17 rating as well as allows songs in fanfiction. It's a really good and more open site.


	2. Chapter 2: The Unexpected

KLUB

K- Kids

L- Living Out

U- Unchild like

B- Behaviour

Chapter 2: The Unexpected

(10 a.m. the following day at Sector V)

"Numbuh 5 don't understand how anyone can go to a place like that," Numbuh 5 said in disgust as she looked over information that the KND Moon Base had sent down to Sector V about the underground night club named KLUB, "it says here that kids as young as three can enter," she added incredulously.

"What's a three year old going to do at a place like that!" Numbuh 2 demanded.

"Shake it's bom bom I guess," Numbuh 5 responded with a shrug, "only God knows what."

A door opened and Numbuh 1 stepped in. His face looked very grave.

"She didn't make it," Numbuh 1 said to the others.

"Oh God Numbuh 3…." Numbuh 2 started.

"Will be devastated," Numbuh 1 finished, "Numbuh 4's going to tell her the bad news," he added.

"Poor Mushi," Numbuh 5 whispered, "dead 'cause of Coin," she said shaking her head.

"It's rare fore someone to have a bad reaction to Coin," Numbuh 1 spoke, "it's rumoured to be seventy-five percent safer than cocaine because the creators and makers from the start right up to today, actually took into consideration the well being and safety of the persons who consumes it and put that over just making a profit from the drug," he continued, "a rare thing when someone makes an illegal drug."

"But Mushi's internal make up wasn't compatible with the drug," Numbuh 2 pointed out, "a negative reaction to Coin is so rare that it's claimed to happen within one in seven hundred thousand kids, one in a million for adults," he noted.

"Well Mushi was obviously the one in seven hundred thousand," Numbuh 5 said frankly.

Suddenly another door opened. In stepped KND agent Numbuh 50.

"Morning," Numbuh 50 said formally then headed straight for the kitchen.

"She's been rather cold and formal lately," Numbuh 1 observed, "even though I'd be rather cold and formal too if I were one of the worst agents in the KND," he added.

"She has reason for it though," Numbuh 2 said seriously, "she's angry because she's refused."

"Refused from what?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"Resignation," Numbuh 2 revealed.

"She resigned!" Numbuh 5 cried.

"Someone refused her resignation?" Numbuh 1 asked incredulously and got a dirty look from Numbuh 5, "well, uh, it's just a surprise since…" he said nervously.

"She stinks unlike you Mr. Perfect," Numbuh 5 snapped, "did it ever occur to you that loyalty and dedication can be just as important as having great skills?" she demanded, "you should know from the experiences you had with former Numbuh 274 (Chad) that awesome skills aren't everything," she pointed out.

"That's true," Numbuh 1 agreed with a sigh, "but you have to admit that she really stinks," he continued and a door opened unnoticed to all except Numbuh 2, "I mean, I spoke to Numbuh 16 her new team leader and he's really annoyed with 'the garbage she displays and calls it her best skills'," he told Numbuh 5, "his words, not mine," he added.

"Um. guys," Numbuh 2 said nervously, "I think we should change the subject," he suggested almost fearfully.

"What for?" Numbuh 1 asked but stopped abruptly when he noticed Numbuh 50 standing close by and she didn't look amused.

She looked closely at Numbuh 1 who let out a high-pitched giggled waved while Numbuh 5 shook her head and Numbuh 2 looked scared.

"Uh, Hi," Numbuh 1 said overly brightly.

"Hi," Numbuh 50 responded coldly, "Hello Numbuh 2, Numbuh 5," she said more kindly but still sounded rather cold.

"Hello Numbuh 50," Numbuh 5 said.

"Hi," Numbuh 2 said shakily.

Numbuh 50 chuckled and rested a hand on his head.

"It's okay Hoagie," Numbuh 50 said kindly to Numbuh 2, "I know you wouldn't purposely say anything bad about me," she told him.

_How did she know that? – _Hoagie

"You too Numbuh 5," Numbuh 50 added.

Numbuh 5 simply nodded.

"Anyway I'm going out," Numbuh 50 announced, "if I'm not back by nightfall I won't be back 'til tomorrow."

"Dare I ask where you're going?" Numbuh 1 asked superiorly.

"Outside," Numbuh 50 responded and Numbuh 1 went red while Numbuh 5 stifled a laugh, "to go visit a friend about private business."

"Meaning?" Numbuh 1 pressed.

"It's nobody's business but my friend and I," Numbuh 50 told Numbuh 1, "I need to see him," she said and headed for the exit.

"Hold on," Numbuh 1 said seriously, "did you just tell me that where you're going isn't……"

"I'm not trying to be rude Numbuh 1," Numbuh 50 interrupted, "but I have to leave."

"Why the hurry?" Numbuh 1 asked, "isn't he your friend?" he challenged.

"That doesn't mean that he likes to be kept waiting!" Numbuh 50 exploded.

"How old is this guy friend anyway?" Numbuh 5 asked suddenly.

Numbuh 50 suddenly looked rather uncomfortable.

"Um, he's twelve," Numbuh 50 said but she refused to look Numbuh 5 in the eye.

"How far along is he?" Numbuh 1 asked carefully.

"Eleven months," Numbuh 50 admitted and everyone else gasped, "and thirty days," she added.

"You mean…..," Numbuh 5 started to demand loudly.

"He's thirteen tomorrow," Numbuh 50 said sadly, "I have to see him."

"Go," Numbuh 2 spoke up.

"Are you crazy!" Numbuh 5 shouted, "he's almost thirteen!" she cried, "she can't go see him!"

"He'll be thirteen tomorrow," Numbuh 2 stated, "she won't have another chance," he told Numbuh 5.

"How long will you be gone?" Numbuh 1 asked testily.

"I'll be back tomorrow?" Numbuh 50 responded and he looked angry.

"And where exactly will you be sleeping over?" Numbuh 1 asked darkly.

"Over my friend Matthews' house," Numbuh 50 told him, "he's twelve and five months along if you're wondering," she added snappishly.

"You have some rather old friends," Numbuh 1 said.

"I'm just glad I actually have friends," Numbuh 50 said frankly.

"How come they're all guys?" Numbuh 2 asked curiously.

"Wha….I don't have friends based on gender!" Numbuh 50 cried, "I'm out of here!" she declared angrily and stormed out.

Numbuh 1 was about to go after her but Numbuh 5 held up a hand to stop him.

"Let her go Numbuh 1," Numbuh 5 said softly, "she has to do this on her own."

"Do what?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"Tell a friend goodbye," Numbuh 5 said and the situation fully sunk into the other two agents who then became silent.

* * *

(Two Hours Later at Rundown Trailer Park) 

"So they gave you a hard time?" Jonathan Matthews asked, "but usually your team's quick to get rid of you," he pointed out.

"Only I'm not with my team," Sarah Lowe responded, "I'm staying at Sector V for a while, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Jonathan recalled, "and you're Numbuh 50, right?" he asked her.

"Yes," Sarah said, "so how's Rex taking the news?" she asked.

"Hard," Jonathan told her, "the death of that Mushi Sanban girl's going to make it harder to keep the KLUB's location a secret."

"Don't you mean an open secret?" Sarah put forward.

"Yeah," Jonathan admitted, "but those who know don't go around telling everybody," he reminded her, "especially not the authorities," he added.

"Well a club filled with kids carrying on activities that many adults consider immoral isn't exactly something a town or city would like to advertise about," Sarah stated.

"Like what?" Jonathan asked, "sex," he said flirtatiously and moved his eyebrows suggestively.

"Jonathan Adam Matthews," Sarah said with a playful Southern Belle accent, "are you flirting with me?"

"Nope," Jonathan responded with disinterest and Sarah responded by kicking him from under the table, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding," he said with a laugh.

"Hmmph, you better be," Sarah told him.

"Trouble in paradise?" a voice asked suddenly and the two blondes turned to see a five foot seven African American thirteen year old enter the small kitchen.

"How'd the hearing go?" Sarah asked coldly.

"I'm going to continue running the club," the thirteen year old announced, "what? No cheering?" he asked when neither of the two reacted.

"Whoop," Jonathan said sarcastically.

"My life's fulfilled," Sarah said emotionlessly.

"Well I'm the first thirteen year old in twenty years to get to run the club after he's become thirteen," the thirteen year old boasted, "second guy since the club opened, third person on a whole."

"Wow Terrance," Sarah said in a bored voice, "you really are the man."

"Well I don't need approval from you dancer," Terrance said superiorly, "nor do I need sarcastic praise from a stripper," he said giving Jonathan a dirty look.

"Well you sure like the money that I make," Jonathan countered, "remember your thirty percent cut per night?" he reminded Terrance.

"That's the KLUB's cut," Terrance reminded Jonathan..

"Bull Crap, you use it to get under the dresses of your wh...," Jonathan told him.

Suddenly Jonathan was on the floor because Terrance angrily jumped him. Jonathan tried to push him off but he was too strong and soon Jonathan had a black eye, a bloody nose and a swollen left cheek as a result of five hard punches to the face.

Sarah in panic grabbed a chair and slammed it into Terrance's back.

Terrance cried out upon impact and Jonathan took the opportunity to push Terrance off of him and went to Sarah's side.

Terrance winced with one hand on his back and the other on the floor to help keep him in an upright kneeling position. His eyes were tightly shut. But his face was contorted in extreme anger. He soon opened one eye to see a shivering Sarah having her shoulders held by Jonathan.

While Jonathan was looking at Terrance tentatively, Sarah was looking at him with utmost fear and still held the chair (which now had a broken leg which still hung on to the chair by only a couple of strong splinters) in her shaking hands.

"Drop the chair," Terrance hissed but Sarah stepped back and held the chair even tighter.

"Sarah," Jonathan whispered after over a minute of silence had passed, "you can put the chair down," he said to her.

Sarah tightened her grip on the chair but she looked into the eyes of her friend. He nodded and gave her shoulders a comforting squeeze. Sarah gulped but nodded and set the chair down gently beside her. The chair leaned slightly to the right but didn't fall over. Sarah then looked at Terrance fearfully.

"You're going to pay for that," Terrance snarled and started to rise.

Sarah held unto Jonathan fearfully while Jonathan looked at Terrance very hard.

"Touch her and…" Jonathan started to threaten Terrance.

"Don't threaten me," Terrance spat, "come here Sarah," he ordered and Sarah shook even harder, "come here," he said even louder.

"Hurt me Terrance," Jonathan said, "don't hurt her."

"I'm not going to beat her up," Terrance said in annoyance, "just let her come to me," he told Jonathan, "I want a favour not a punching bag," he added.

Sarah looked at Terrance warily then looked at Jonathan. Jonathan shrugged despite the worried look on his face. Sarah smiled at him sadly. Then her face became emotionless and precise as she moved towards Terrance. Terrance took her hand the moment she reached him and grinned wickedly.

"I need two favours," Terrance revealed to Sarah.

"What are they?" Sarah asked in a shaky voice.

"First to work tonight, no questions asked," Terrance told her and Sarah unhappily nodded, "second is to let me….have fun with you," he continued and Sarah adamantly shook her head, "it's not that," he told her bluntly when he saw the horrified look on her face, "I just want to….touch," he said flirtatiously and Sarah shook her head, "do it or I'll fire all the strippers in the club that live in trailers," he threatened softly and Sarah gasped, "the club's rich, you know that I can do it," he said.

"I hate you," Sarah whispered and Terrance chuckled then kissed her cheek, "don't kiss me," she protested.

"You keep being like that and I'll just fire Jonathan right now," Terrence threatened.

"You know what," Sarah said suddenly, "I'm not doing anything," she declared loudly, "you go do yourself," she told him boldly.

Terrance immediately slapped Sarah across the face and she fell over.

"Sarah!" Jonathan cried and caught her before she hit the floor, "you despicable ass whole!" he shouted at Terrance.

"If you didn't generate so much income I'd fire you," Terrance snarled at Jonathan.

"And if I could be paid more elsewhere I'd do it," Jonathan spat.

"You can always go to 'Domingoes'," Terrance pointed out.

"That's a pre-teen and teenage hooker club," Jonathan said, "No Thanks," he said firmly as he held a sobbing Sarah in his arms.

"Personally I think you'd do an awesome job," Terrance said.

"How'd you know?" Jonathan spat, "I wouldn't be servicing you."

"So you say," Terrance said with a shrug.

Jonathan at first looked at Terrance suspiciously, then his eyes widened.

"Wouldn't have guessed, would you?" Terrance said and stuffed his hands into his pockets, "I'm bi, so I could go either way ," he told Jonathan, "any of you tell and you both die," he added.

"But how can you be…?" Jonathan started to ask, "that," he said and it was obvious that he was in disbelief.

"It aint always a choice," Terrance responded, "but I love girls more."

"That was always obvious," Jonathan said sarcastically.

"You will pay for your rudeness," Terrance declared.

"Don't think you're bedding me," Jonathan said adamantly.

"Don't put so much pride in yourself," Terrance said scornfully, "I do first rate."

"Well I'm not sorry that I'm not your rate," Jonathan spat.

"You will be," Terrance muttered.

"Excuse me?" Jonathan demanded.

"Just make sure Sarah dances tonight," Terrance said instead of answering, "and you work tomorrow because your messed up face eliminates you doing anything tonight," he told Jonathan, "don't argue, just do it," he snapped and stormed out through the back door.

Jonathan sighed. This wasn't the end of it. Terrance always got revenge on those who pissed him off. Always.

* * *

(5pm at Sector V) 

"How do we know that we can trust you?" Numbuh 1 asked seriously.

"Because we want to get rid of KLUB just like you," Chad said formally, "and Numbuh 5," he said turning to the female African American agent who glared at him scornfully, "they have your sister," he revealed.

"What!" Numbuh 5 cried in surprise.

"I know you hate her for working for Father," Chad said, "but you have to love her deep down somewhere," he said to her, "plus what will you say when your parents wonder where she's been for nearly a week?"

"She hasn't been out on assignments all this time!" Numbuh 5 cried incredulously and Chad shook his head, "this is all you and Father's fault!" she shouted angrily.

"You can blame us forever," Chad told her formally, "you know that some agents caught by KLUB have never been found," he reminded her.

Numbuh 5 looked away.

"We will think about it," Numbuh 1 told Chad, "now leave before we fire our weapons!" he ordered.

"Whatever," Chad spat and left.

"What if Cree was really kidnapped?" Numbuh 2 asked worriedly.

"Then the teens have a problem," Numbuh 1 spoke up, "not us," he said and walked off.

Numbuh 2 followed while Numbuh 5 stood there wondering what to do about her sister.

_She's a teenager now. She can handle herself. I hope. _– Numbuh 5

Chapter 2

Reggae: Two Chapters down people. Thank you for reading and please review. I've decided to continue this story. But for the original uncut version visit the link at the bottom of my profile.


End file.
